


Morning After

by cpd5021



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpd5021/pseuds/cpd5021
Summary: What happened between 8x03 and 8x04, at least in my mind. Jay and Hailey leave the bar and head back to her place.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter One

Hailey’s mind is a whirlwind and her body's on fire. She hoped the drive back to her place would calm her down, give her a minute to process the feel of Jay’s arms around her, his lips melding to hers, his voice in her ear whispering for them to go home. But it seemed to have the opposite effect. The short drive to her apartment only made her mind race more. This was really happening. Jay had really kissed her and now they were about to go even further. 

She didn’t have much time to let her nerves get the better of her before he had her pressed up against her door, in the middle of her building's hallway. She had been fumbling with the key in the lock and apparently Jay was growing impatient. His hands found her hips and he spun her around before she could offer any sort of protest. Not that she would have, the feel of his mouth working against hers once again, slower this time and dripping with desire...was a lot. His knee slipped between her legs, one hand still gripped her hip while his other gently caressed her neck. Her hands roamed his broad chest, feeling his toned muscles underneath and wanting nothing more than to rip the shirt off of him. Deciding the hallway wasn’t the best place to do that, she gently pushed him back, grinning when he groaned in protest. 

Finally she managed to get it unlocked and then they were crashing into the opposite side of the door. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer as his lips traveled from her mouth down her jawline. He nipped at the skin under her ear and she let out a gasp. His mouth traveled back up to hers, planting a quick kiss against her lips before he pulled away just a little. With his forehead pressed against hers they locked eyes and the fire she saw swirling behind his made her knees go weak. 

“Is this okay?”

He asked, slightly breathless and in a dangerously husky tone. Hailey drew her bottom lip between her teeth, trying in vain to compose herself but knowing she’s already completely gone. She gives him a quick nod, unable to form words but she can tell he actually wants to hear it outloud. 

“Yeah..”

She breathes out and his lips are instantly back on hers. His hands grip her waist, tugging her shirt up and gripping at her bare skin. She lets her hands do the same, pulling his shirt up and running her hands up his chest. He leans into her touch and she thinks maybe, just maybe, he’s as gone as she is. His hands move down from her waist, sliding behind her thighs and gripping tightly before he lifts her up, pressing her back into the door. As her legs wrap around him, a moan escapes her lips when she feels him pressing into her and she feels his reaction in the way they’re connected. 

“Jay…”

She mumbles against his lips, earning a growl in response. 

“Bedroom.”

Hailey pulls back to look at him and watches as his pupils blow. She can’t help but grin at him and he mimics her with a smirk before turning them towards the short hallway. He carries them into her bedroom and holds her in his arms in front of her bed as his mouth works against hers, his tongue darting into her mouth every now and then and driving her insane. Eventually he dips down and gently lays her on the bed, hovering over her with her legs still wrapped around his waist. His fingers come up and slowly undo the buttons on her shirt until he can pull it open, exposing her bra and abdomen. She shimmies out of the shirt and watches as he quickly tugs his own shirt off. Her eyes trail down his sculpted torso and she draws her lower lip between her teeth again at the sight above her. When her eyes meet his again, she blushes at the intensity he’s staring at her with. His fingers dance along her thighs still linked around him and she squirms slightly at the touch, making him grin. They remain silent and still for a moment, really taking each other in, before Hailey wants more. 

“Are you just going to stare?”

She asks, voice low but teasing. She watches his face change and then he’s hovering over her again, his bare chest pressed against hers. His mouth locks onto hers for only a moment before he begins to descend along her neck, planting kisses down to her collarbone and then dipping even lower. Her back arches as the scruff on his face brushes over the swell of her breast and he takes the opportunity to slip his hand underneath her, finding the clasp of her bra. His eyes meet hers, silently seeking permission and she nods immediately. He undoes the clasp and uses both hands to slowly pull the fabric off of her. Once she’s fully exposed she blushes again at the intensity of his look. His teeth graze her collarbone before his head shifts lower, slowly cupping her chest in his palm and letting his mouth pull her in. Her hands lock into his hair as she arches under his touch. Her hips are grinding up into him, craving more contact but knowing she’ll be gone in a matter of minutes. She lets out a moan and feels him smile against her skin as he shifts his attention to her other breast. Jay uses his free hand to slide down between them and pop the button on her jeans, glancing up again as he tugs her zipper down. He pulls away then, standing between her legs and dragging his hands down her thighs and back up, this time pulling her jeans down with him. 

Once her jeans are tossed onto the floor at the foot of the bed, his hands find her thighs again. His grip is firm but his thumbs rub gentle circles against her. He smiles down at her, making her cheeks blush for the upteenth time. Jay comes down to meet her, pulling her into a tantalizingly slow kiss. His hips press into her again and she moans at the contact now that her jeans are gone. She feels his fingers running along the band of her underwear, dipping just below the edge. He pulls back from the kiss, holding her stare as his hand moves over the fabric, down to cup her where she craves him most. His eyes darken impossibly more and she feels him slip one finger underneath the fabric, drawing it through her excitement and eliciting a moan from both of them. He sets a lazy rhythm with his finger but she’s already racing towards the edge under his touch. He stills, holding her gaze as he lowers his lips to hers for another kiss. 

“Hailey... _I want to taste you_.”

He speaks against her lips in a dangerously low voice and before she has a chance to fully comprehend what he means he’s trailing kisses down her body as his hands tug away her last article of clothing. Jay kisses the skin of her legs, making his way slowly up her thighs until she feels his breath hovering over her core. His eyes hold hers one more time, making sure she’s okay, before he lowers his mouth onto her. Hailey’s head falls back against the bed, her hands pulling at his hair as his tongue works magic against her. There was no doubt in her mind this was something he would be good at, but the things he was doing to her seemed almost unfair in how good it felt. She already felt her walls beginning to tremble and knew it wasn’t going to take him long to finish her. Her back arched as another moan fell from her lips and he added a finger, then two, driving her even closer to the edge. 

“Jay... _Jay_ …”

His name fell from her lips in a breath as she came undone around him, his tongue lapped at her core, drawing out her orgasm until her legs quivered against him. Finally he began moving back up her body, kissing at the skin of her abdomen as the aftershocks rolled through her. When his mouth met hers she tasted herself on his lips and groaned into the kiss. Her hand slid between them, undoing his jeans and tugging them down. Jay stepped back just enough to slip them off and she sat up on the edge of the bed, dipping her hands beneath the fabric of his boxers. Through the fabric she could see just how ready he was for her and she quickly slipped his shorts down his legs. Looking up at him through heavy eyelids, Hailey’s hand gripped his length and she watched with satisfaction as he stilled above her. Her hand started a slow rhythm and his hand came to rest on her shoulder, holding himself steady. She brought her mouth to meet him, starting at just the tip and licking away his excitement leaking out. He moaned when she slid his full length into her mouth and she decided that was her new favorite sound. With her mouth and hands she worked him, moaning around him when his hands gently slipped through her hair, still giving her complete control but letting her know how crazy she was driving him. After a moment, he pulled her away softly, slipping himself out of her mouth with a pop. His eyes were completely blown when he pushed her back against the bed, moving with her as she scooted up the mattress. His body hovered over hers as they stilled for a moment, catching their breath. 

“You’re...beautiful.”

He whispered, his voice breaking when he spoke. Hailey felt her cheeks burn again and had to blink away a sudden rush of emotion that threatened to bring tears to her eyes. The way he was looking at her right now was a way no one ever had before and she knew this was right, Jay was right. He was home. 

His mouth melded into hers and his hands roamed down her body, running up and down her bare skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He gripped her waist and then suddenly rolled them over so she was on top, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Hailey. She adjusted her legs so she was straddling him, feeling him pressing right into her and making her moan. His hands ran up her back, up into her hair and gripping it between his fingers gently. Hailey rolled her hips into him, making him moan against her mouth. She moved her hand between them, finding him and guiding him to her entrance. They stilled again, sharing another look of silent communication. She knew he was letting her be in control, not pushing her any farther than she wanted to go, but there was no doubt in her mind that this is what she wanted, that he was what she wanted. 

Without any hesitation, she shifted and let him slip into her. Her body adjusted to him and then she slowly set a pace up and down his length. She knew it wasn’t going to take long again and from the looks of it Jay would be right behind her. He planted a kiss against her mouth before finding her hands and locking them into his. She took the hint and sat up, her head falling back with the new angle as she rode herself closer and closer to the edge. Jay just watched, his lip clenched between his teeth, as she fell apart above him until she collapsed against his chest. His strong arm wrapped around her and he flipped them over, never breaking contact. Now on top, Jay quickened the pace, barely letting her recover from the last orgasm before she felt a third one building. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him against her as her walls clenched around him. His thrusts faltered and his breath hitched in her ear as he let out a low moan when he came into her. They stilled for a moment, hearts racing and breaths coming out ragged. Jay slipped out of her and then landed beside her, placing a kiss against her temple when she immediately curled into him. They were silent for some time, nothing but slow breaths and trailing fingers between them. 

“So...better than a Fed spot?”

Jay teased, kissing the top of her head and feeling her chuckle against him. 

“You could say that.”

Hailey felt her eyes start to drift shut, suddenly exhausted from the day's events and then completely spent from her time with Jay. She couldn’t hold back the yawn that escaped her and smiled against his chest when he tugged the covers over them. She knew they had a lot to talk about but for now she was going to let herself completely enjoy this moment, even if it just meant falling asleep against him. With his arms wrapped around her she couldn’t feel anything but safe and loved, for the first time in a long time. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hailey’s eyes flutter open and as they adjust to the darkness, she realizes she isn’t alone. A wave of panic threatens to rise until the events from the night prior flash through her mind. Jay kissed her, that wasn’t a dream. Nor was anything that followed. And now she was laying in bed, curled up against him and somehow it felt like the most natural thing in the world. She lifts her head enough to catch a glimpse of the clock on her nightstand and holds back a groan when she sees it’s only four in the morning. Apparently, her insomnia wasn’t going to let her out of it’s grip even on a night like tonight. But instead of laying there feeling anxious like she normally did, Hailey settled her head back against Jay’s chest and focused on his slow breathing and steady heartbeat in her ear. If she was going to be forced awake so early in the morning, this might be her new favorite way to do it. 

An hour passes and Hailey is still completely content right where she’s at. But her bladder gives a protest so she carefully slides out of bed, hoping not to wake him up. She quietly grabs the closest articles of clothing she can find, which happens to be her bra and underwear from the night before, and slips from the room. Once finished in the bathroom she pads out into her living room and runs a hand through her tangled hair. She wants to go back into bed and resume her spot right next to him, but she also doesn’t want to wake him up. So she settles on making herself a cup of tea and curling up in the corner of her couch. After tugging a blanket over her legs she flips the tv on and quietly listens to the morning news. 

Hailey loses herself in her thoughts, replaying everything that had happened with Jay in the last day over and over again. She can’t help but smile when she thinks of it and is still smiling when she hears him awake and headed her way. He walks into her living room, clad in nothing but his boxers, and gives her a sleepy grin. 

“I thought I was a morning person, but this seems a little intense.”

He teases, nodding towards the time displayed on her tv. Hailey chuckles, leaning to set her mug on the coffee table. 

“Mmm, insomnia. Sorry if I woke you.”

He crosses the rest of the room and sits next to her on the couch, tugging the blanket over his legs and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She immediately curls into his chest, smiling to herself once again. 

“Something on your mind?”

He leans in to place a kiss on top of her hair and Hailey is struck once again by how natural this all feels. It’s a side of Jay she’s never seen before, yet it feels as if they’ve done this a million times. 

“No. It’s just something that I deal with every now and then.”

She shrugs and settles into him more.

“Nothing going on up there at all hmm?”

He taps her temple gently before moving his fingers down to trail across her exposed skin. She feels herself flush at the touch and the real meaning behind his question. 

“Well, I guess we probably do have a few things to discuss now.”

He chuckles lightly underneath her and his fingers continue their path up and down her arm. 

“Mhmm, didn’t do much talking last night.”

Jay says teasingly and she flushes again at the thought. No, they certainly had not done much talking. She bites her lower lip as their activities from the night before replay through her mind once again. She stays silent, unsure of how to start the conversation. 

“Any regrets?”

He asks quietly and there’s a nervous tone to his voice that makes her heart skip a beat. 

“No, none at all. You?”

She replies confidently, glancing up at him in the now dim light coming through her windows.

“Nope.”

He says quickly, meeting her glance and then dipping down to kiss her lips.

“So...what now?”

She’s not really sure where they go from here. Everything between them has changed in a matter of hours and after the whirlwind of confessing feelings she’s somewhat at a loss. She wants Jay, that much is without a doubt. But how being with him will affect everything else has her mind racing. 

“Assuming you’re talking somewhat long term and not just what I want to do next....I don’t know. But I do know that we can make this work.”

She blushes at the first part of his statement and then tilts her head up to meet his eyes once again. 

“Hailey, I’d follow you anywhere. I trust you, as a partner and a friend and now, hopefully as more. This isn’t just a one time thing for me, I want it all..the long haul. I know we’ve both been burned before but it really feels different this time. You feel different. And I know that together, we can figure it out and make this work.” 

Hailey quickly blinks away the rush of emotion that hit her as he spoke and clears her throat before she replies. 

“Jay, this isn’t just a fling for me either. When I said it had been a long time since I thought of you as just my partner, that wasn’t a lie. You’re not just my partner and you haven’t been for a long time. I trust you, since day one and that doesn’t change now. I want to make this work too.”

He smiles down at her before drawing her into another kiss, slower this time and more drawn out. When he pulls away, he presses his forehead into hers and she melts a little under the intensity of his stare. 

“Then we make it work. We can figure it out. Okay?”

He whispers against her lips as he speaks and she smiles against him. 

“Okay.”

Hailey presses herself into the kiss and smiles again as his arm angles underneath her, adjusting her until she straddles his lap. His hands roam up and down her bare back and she clings to his neck as she deepens the kiss. 

“I did lie though, I do have one regret.”

She pulls back at his words, sending him a quizzical look. 

“We should have done this sooner.”

He teases, lifting his hips up into her slightly and making her laugh. 

“Let’s go back to bed.”

She bites her bottom lip and watches his eyes darken instantly. The room is getting lighter by the minute and Hailey knows they only have a couple hours before their alarms start going off, although sleep is the last thing on her mind. She stands up, pulling him with her and they head back into her bedroom, tripping over the discarded clothes from yesterday. Hailey laughs as Jay flops back onto her bed and she crawls up his body, immediately settling herself on top of him and finding his lips. Jay pulls the covers over their lower half as she moves her kisses down his neck. He lets out a moan when she nips at the skin below his ear and the sound sends heat straight through her. Jay’s thigh is between her legs and provides just enough pressure to the right areas that her breathing increases quickly as she grinds down on him. His hand winds into her hair, pulling her back up into a kiss and she moans into his mouth as his tongue finds hers. His other hand thumbs over the swell of her breast and she feels slightly overwhelmed with how good his touch feels. Hailey respositions herself a little and now his thigh is providing even more pressure. Her hips roll against him in a frenzy and she feels his arousal pressing into her leg. 

Jay’s hands move down her body, finding the waist of her underwear and pushing them down her legs as best he can. She takes the hint and moves herself enough to pull them off the rest of the way while Jay removes his boxers. In a second she’s right back to where she was, with his thigh lodged between her legs and his now bare erection pressing into her groin. It feels good but she knows it can be so much better, so she shifts her lower half until she’s between his legs and then slips a hand between them to line him up between her. They both still at the new contact but slowly her hips begin to roll against him again. When her excitement begins to coat him, he moans into their kiss. 

“You’re going to kill me.”

He grumbles, causing her to laugh. The way their bodies are connected only intensifies with her movement and she watches his pupils widen even more. His arm wraps around her and suddenly she’s on her back with him hovering over her. Hailey’s hands run over his toned shoulders and down his arms as he kisses the skin down her neck. Holding himself up with one arm, he uses his free hand to line himself up at her entrance, meeting her eyes as he slowly pushes into her. Hailey’s breath hitches in her throat as she adjusts to his length and then he sets a tantalizing pace. 

They quickly find a rhythm, with her meeting him thrust for thrust and she can feel her walls start to quiver. Again he holds himself with one arm and uses the other to lift her leg so it hooks around his back. The angle lets him go even deeper and Hailey nearly whimpers at the sensation. His lips are against her neck again, his teeth grazing just below her ear as he continues to drive into her. Her walls start to clench around him and he goes even faster. She’s panting out breaths in a way that might normally embarrass her but she can’t help it with the way he’s working her body. He presses in even deeper, his pubic bone grinding against her bundle of nerves and in seconds she’s flying over the edge. Hailey arches up into him, throwing her head back against the bed as her body explodes in a wave of heat. 

_“Fuck_.. _Hailey.._ ”

He moans her name, watching her fall apart before he crashes over the edge right behind her. They slow once again as they come back down and then Jay pulls out, collapsing onto the bed next to her. She lets out a chuckle that he immediately matches and his hand finds her, their fingers intertwined together. 

“You’re kind of amazing.”

He says breathlessly, grinning when she shoots him a look. 

“Only kinda?”

She teases, shifting herself until she’s once again on top of him. She brings the covers over them and her lips find his, setting a lazy pace. His hands roam up and down her body, finding somewhere new to give attention to every time. Her hands are in his hair and down his neck, caressing his shoulders before they start their trail all over again. Their lips meld together easily, both enjoying the slow pace as they’re still coming back down from their highs. Hailey loses track of time, fully content on staying just like this, locked in a lazy but passionate kiss as his hands caress her body. 

“Mmm, I don’t wanna go to work today..”

She mumbles against his lips after a while. 

“Tell the bad guys to take the day off.”

He replies, smiling into her kiss. Hailey lets out a chuckle, running her hands through his hair again. 

“I like this plan.”

She agrees, positioning herself between his legs again. Jay lets out a small moan at the contact, letting his hands roam down her body again. They lose themselves in the kiss, neither wanting to ever leave this moment. Hailey isn’t sure what the day will bring, but she can’t think of any better way for it to start. 


End file.
